babylon5fandomcom-20200225-history
Urza Jaddo
Urza Jaddo was a Centauri of the Centauri Republic and head of House Jaddo. He was a close friend of Londo Mollari. History Jaddo had at least two sisters. His youngest sister was the mother of Lucco and Lyssa Deradi.In the Beginning (Novelization) - (p.14) From the alliance of House Jaddo and House Mollari came the childhood friendship of Jaddo and Londo Mollari. Soon they both blossomed into proud and ambitious young Centauri looking to prove themselves to each other and to the world. Sometime in their youths, they participated in the dueling society "Couro Prido" (Proud Knives) in which Urza earned the nickname "Skal Tura" (Silent Beast). During these competitions, Urza always thought that Londo fought like a madman with the Coutari, earning him the nickname "Paso Leati," a name that would refer to Mollari as throughout his life. Londo always fought well but was never really a match for Jaddo. Jaddo joined the military and participated in the Battle of Gorash, an experience that later haunted him and left him disillusioned with military glory, even though he was hailed as a hero. Seemingly afterwards, he became a politician and attained the rank of Vocator. He began to agree with the moral scruples of Emperor Turhan that warfare was no way to build or rebuild an empire. In the late 2250s, this gradually made him powerful enemies in certain political circles, including Lord Refa. In 2259, a resolution was drafted in the Centaurum by way of Refa that would declare Jaddo and his entire House traitors to the Republic. He traveled to Babylon 5 to ask for Mollari's help, and he happily gave it. Jaddo held a banquet for the honor; however, in conversation he learned of his old friend's connection with Refa and he was furious. Their differing beliefs in the future of the Republic were fully known between them. In a last ditch effort to save his family, he challenged Mollari to the Morago, a fight to the death, knowing Mollari would not face the dishonor of refusing. Urza maintained the upper hand in the fight, but allowed himself to be killed. In accordance with the rules of Couro Prido, by dying in a duel to a fellow member his family became part of Londo's, sparing them a life of misery and destitution, as no resolution against his family could now harm them. He made this plea to Mollari as he died, and Mollari accepted.Knives In 2260, Londo avenged Urza's sacrifice by condemning Refa to a particularly painful death at the hands of a Narn mob.And the Rock Cried Out, No Hiding Place Notes * Urza's sole appearance was in Knives, though his death would have repercussions for Londo, especially regarding his alliance with Refa. * Urza's accent (and by extension Londo Mollari, and Antono Refa's) is characteristic of Centauri Prime's northern province and is generally indicative of the "old school" of court nobility.The Long Night of Centauri Prime - (p.117)JMS post on CIS - 4/21/1996 5:09:00 PM References Jaddo, Urza Jaddo, Urza Jaddo, Urza Jaddo, Urza Jaddo, Urza Category:House Jaddo Category:Centauri Republic officials